ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiningman
Akeboshi Mitsunari, best know as Shiningman (輝く人, Kagayaku Nin) is a hero from the Hero Association, and the hero that inspired Shuto to become a hero himself. He's a father of IS-KA/Akeboshi Shin. Appearance Shiningman wore a full bodysuit, boots, gloves, a cape and a full helmet which covered his entire head and left no distinguishing features. He had a large letter S emblazoned on his forehead. He also has a very unique chestplate, which is also found on the true form of IS-KA. Personality Only seen through Shuto's flashbacks of him, but it seems that Shiningman was the epitome of heroics. He gave Shuto advice that only by truly wanting to protect someone, will he be a hero like no other. However it is revealed after the incident 10 years ago where Rio lost her mother and Shuto got injured due to terrorist against the Hero Program, Shiningman seemed to develop strong feelings of turmoil after realizing he couldn't save everyone. He would become more and more unset from news reports of people dieing on the news and become more vengeful in his heroing. History Shiningman was the result of an experiment called Project Shiningman, (AKA the S Project ) and was created to give hope to the country in its time of need. The creation of Shiningman was with the help of 4 people. Crea's parents, Shouichirou Kizaki, and the original Shiningman himself. Later on Gengo Mizushima was also brought onto the project. With Shiningman's success started the Super Hero boom, which eventually led to the Hero Association. He is also remembered and revered most by Shuto as he was saved by him. However the circumstances in which this occurred is still somewhat vague as Shuto remembers virtually nothing of how he received the scar on his back. Shiningman's current status is unknown as he mysteriously disappeared from public view just after the deaths of Tongo Mizushima, his wife and the wife of Shouicheriou Kizaki, even leading his son becoming a villain known as IS-KA into awaken an S Gene in him. Plot First Crime Arc Shuto Katsuragi remembers the time when he was saved by Shiningman. Unchain Arc Ratman is able to copy Shiningman's Killer Move, The Shining Ray, much to the surprise of Kreios. After the Hero Booster Arc Shuto and Rio begin to delve into Shiningman's past and find out some sinister secrets concerning Shuto's scar and why he does not remember the incident. It isn't until Shuto finally talks with the man who was once Shiningman, do certain truths finally come to light. Abilities Skills * S Gene: Many references are made about Shiningman and the S Gene, which means that he was the original source of this power. (S for Shiningman). However, it is revealed that the S Gene is also considered to be too dangerous for anyone to possess and should not have been passed on to anyone. It is most likely that Shiningman had passed this to Shuto after rescuing him, though the reason as to why he did so is still a mystery. Furthermore, it has also been confirmed that the hero IS-KA also has the S Gene. Finishers *Shining Ray: Shiningman's signature move, which is a punch that fires off a blast of pure energy. So far, only Ratman is able to mimic this move. Ankaiser's Killer Move, the Dragon Cannon , is an inferior, technological copy. Relationships Crea Mizushima The daughter of the ones who created Shiningman. Hijiri Midou Shiningman could have been friends with Hijiri. Shuto Shuto was the young boy in which Shiningman had saved and later inspired to become a hero himself. It is also possible that Shiningman had passed the S Gene to him. For Shuto, Shiningman is what a real hero is supposed to be and so far, he is the only one who could duplicate Shiningman's Killer Move, the Shining Ray. SIN Shiningman's son Trivia *Shiningman is considered the first hero created. Category:Hero Association Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Rank Category:The S Project Category:Male Heroes Category:S Gene Category:Heroes